


2018 Comment Fic_October

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Saiyuki, Shadowhunters (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confession, Domestic Annoyance, Gen, Get Together, M/M, WAFF, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Drabbles and short fics written for the Live Journal community Comment Fics which can be found here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com





	1. (Saiyuki) -  Bad  Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Saiyuki, Son Goku, 25 words, uneasy
> 
> Theme: 25 words

Somewhere, Goku was sure, someone, probably that damn selfish kappa, was eating a bun and he was not sharing it, not a single delicious bite.


	2. (Gundam Wing) - New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gundam Wing, any character(s), 17 words, sunrise  
> Character/Pairings: Quatre   
> Theme: Limited Word Count

Quatre loved the sunrise because it meant a new day and another chance to get things right.


	3. (MCU) Well, Shit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Author’s Choice, any characters, harrowing escape  
> Fandom: Marvel  
> Characters/Pairing: Wade Wilson/Peter Parker  
> Theme: dialogue only

"I swear to all the gods, if you ever..." 

"Save your life?" 

"...do that to me again. I will..."

"Love me forever and blow me immediately even if we are in public?"

"Yes! No! Why would you even say that?" 

"It's always worth a try my sexy little web slinger."


	4. (MCU) - I Thought You'd Never Get Around To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MCU, Steve Rogers/+Bucky Barnes, a long time coming  
> Theme: dialogue only

"The thing is Buck. I love you." 

"I know." 

"Not like a friend or a buddy, but like love - love." 

"Yeah, I know. You were never as subtle as you thought you were Rogers." 

"Are you okay with that? I understand if you don't feel the same way and I don't want to lose you again." 

"Yeah. Or I will be as soon as you get over here and kiss me."


	5. (Shadowhunters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shadowhunters, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, holding hands

It was such a small thing, the first time Alec slipped in hand into Magnus' as they strolled down the street. It wasn't as if they weren't both out or that they kept their relationship private. But there was something about Alec being willing to just relax and be himself instead of the head of the institute that lit a warm glow in the pit of Magnus' stomach.


End file.
